Sequences of favourable correlation properties, inter alia of a low autocorrelation, are used conventionally for synchronisation in radio communications systems. Poly-phase sequences have proved very suitable in this context. Generating these sequences has hitherto been very cost-intensive, especially if it is to take place in a configurable manner. One widely used method is to keep all the required sequences in a buffer. However, this requires costly buffers and limits the flexibility of use.
Accordingly, US 2005/0128938 A1 discloses the use of poly-phase sequences for the synchronisation of OFDM signals. However, an efficient method or an efficient device for generating these sequences is not presented.